Portable electronic devices have become extremely popular for activities such as listening to music, watching movies, and playing games. Many of these activities include sound or audio portions. When a user is in a location such as a plane or a library, the user might not want the sound or audio to be heard by others. Accordingly, a user often uses headphones, earbuds, or other such audio components to listen to audio from various devices in at least some situations. In many cases, a user must frequently adjust the volume when the user wants to listen to audio using one of these audio components. Further, when a user is listening to the audio through a device such as a smart phone or tablet that might have sensitive data or protected functionality, the user must enter a lock code or other authorization mechanism on the device to access that data or functionality. When the device is in the user's pocket or another such location, having to continually pull out the device and enter a code to access data or functionality can be frustrating for the user. The user has the option of not locking the device, but such an approach risks exposure of the sensitive data and/or functionality.